SSS
Background This is my take on the clone of the character of Broly. What if, when they tried to clone the Legendary Super Saiyan, his power was just too much? Lord Jaguar indeed tried, alas, he failed, miserably. He had found the blood of, although unknown to him at the time, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, on the outer lair of a volcano, and was informed by the townsfolk in the nearby village of the climatic battle that sealed the raging-hulking beast of a warrior's fate. So, he collected the blood and returned to his laboratory, and demanded his subordinates to do analysis on the sample. The results, however, were staggering. The realization of this discovery could very well mean imminent doom, or could also be his next cash cow, if his intended plans were executed correctly, that is. On the giant computer screen, an image of a man appeared. He had an elite body-building physique, no pupils in his all white eyes, spiked green hair, and pale skin. Information then appeared on the bottom left corner of the screen. Species: Saiyan, Power Class: Insane, This was the final result, SSS. SSS stands for 'S'uper 'S'aiyan 'S'amurai. SSS was a modified clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, but once completed, he began to process like a full human. After reaching the age of 16, he mastered the Martial Arts skill of Tae Kwon Doe. He recieved training from Master Roshi, then he killed him, making sure none got the training he had, not knowing, that Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and others had come before him. Making sure no one witnessed that he was responsible for the murder of the Turtle Hermit, he blasted the island, destroying it, killing both Launch and Mr. Turtle in the process. Goten and Trunks felt the disturbance and flew there immediately. For awhile, he was pummeling them, until the boys decided to fused, and Gotenks was reborn. He was able to match Gotenks blow for blow, before he went SSJ. Once Gotenks went SSJ, he did a super-kamehameha, and blasted SSS deep into the ocean. He is kinder than Broly, at times showing his enemies mercy, and allowing them a chance to flee. Although it takes longer for him to get mad, like Broly when he does get mad, his anger is uncontrollable. Since Master Roshi and Launch raised him, he is smarter than Broly. Although he can, he dosen't go at opponents with just brute strength, knowing he can overpower them if he chooses to. He actually thinks out plans, and goes through with them, unless up against Vegeta or Piccolo, in which case he has to use other tactics (such as trickery, and overpowering). Since many dosen't know he is the clone of Broly, he is able to blind into society for the most part. He went to a sword-willing school, and after three months, recieved his black belt. He then used his sword to kill his sensei and all his fellow students that were there. He is a criminal mastermind, planning out his enemies' murders, before going through with them. All though he has no weakness, he gets stronger when near lava. Lava enhanced his already legendary status abilities. and released his ability to turn LSSJ, after falling into a volcano. Relationships Since Broly is his biological father, he has a distinct hate for Gohan and Goku, as well as Vegeta. He also has a brother actually from Broly whose name is Broly Jr. For some reason, he seems to get along with Uub's brother Ron, and actually takes him in as his disciple. He also can not stand Piccolo. So far, the only one able to challenge his power is SSJ3 Gotenks. Lord Jaguar raised him, then Cell discovered a portal that only SSS could enter, he drew SSS to hell, where he met his father and Broly informed him of his history. Then Cell and Dr.Gero gave him a copy of Cell's database on the Z-Fighters. He then vowed revenge for all the villains who have fallen at the hands of the Z-fighters. Category:Humans Category:Part-Human Part Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Broly Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Clones Category:Saiyan Clones Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Aliens Category:New Saiyans Category:New Hybrids Category:New Humans Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Main Villains Category:Alternate Timeline Category:484th Universe